After the 1st War between Sky and Earth : Events
by Omegata
Summary: We never had the occasion to know what happened after the 1st war between Sky and Earth and before the 2nd, though it was a very important period because it's somehow, the basis of the whole Angel Sanctuary story. Here is your chance to know what wasn't explain. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**_Hi everyone! So here is my first fiction on Angel Sanctuary ( and of all mangas ;P) so I hope it will please you. I'm french so don't be too harsh if I did some mistakes of grammar or things like that. I wrote in English in order that a maximum of persons can understand. Well, I think that's all. ~~Enjoy your reading! *-* ( and tell me your advice ) Chu :3_**

**Prologue**

_A long long time ago, when the planet humans know nowadays was still a little plot of life, when angels in heaven were still very young, ignorant and full of love for the Almighty, the latter decided to create twin brothers. _

_One of them would be destined to become Angel of Light, and the other, Angel of Evil. _

_They were named Lucifel and Michael. _

_They shared, not equitably, six wings together. _

_The two angels grew up under the protection of a non-commissioned officer, named Baal. As time passed by, their temper asserted itself and we could already guess each one's fate._

_The most admired of them two was Lucifel. Everybody respected him in Heaven. Everywhere he went, angels were submerged by his powerfull and charismatic aura. It seemed that somehow, with only his cold grey eyes, he could disarmed anyone, include Michael, who despite that, loved his brother more than anything. Lucifel was shinning by his proud and glory._

_Michael was the contrary of his brother. Always his red hair bristling and his two wings deployed, ready to fight or to do some foolery, to the utter dismay of Baal. He was constantly searching for his brother's attention, waiting to see some feelings for him in his look, but sadly, without issues._

_Sometimes, he could found Lucifel alone in a room, only looking in the bloom,_

_a dead look upon his beautiful face. That used to scare him a lot. _

_One day, the Creator called Lucifel to appear in front of him. He told him his real role within the celestial world, which was to be the Angel of Evil, what made Lucifel furious and filled with hatred._

_Days after this, he suddenly left his desperated brother, and gave up his army chief position. He reminded rumors he heard about the Organic Angel Alexiel, the most beautiful female angel ever created, emprisonned in Eden. He flew over Heaven and arrived in Eden. Where the 'new' daughter of God was supposed to rest._

_He plained to kill her to get his revenge on God, but the woman known as emotionless, was finally not and pretty humiliated him for his weakness of mind. He stole her a kiss and promised her freedom._

_After those events, He lost his battle against Michael, the true Angel of Light, he felt in Hell with other angels who promised him fidelity, including, Baal._

_He built his own kingdom and surrounded himself with the strongest satans._

_He changed his name from Lucifel to Lucifer._

_His wings darkened into a deep black, and his hair, of the same color, grew longer, as his power was extending._

_Years later, he came back in Eden to free Alexiel. _

_He reached out his hand to her, she accepted it awkwardly, and they escaped from Eden, her in his arms._

**End of prologue**


	2. Chapter 1 : Aching Memories

« HEY ! I've already told you not to call me by this name ! AND Look at me when I'm talking to you ! »

The Angel of Fire was standing straight, his sword in hand, angry, as usual, while his interlocutor was classing papers neatly.

« Yes, what is it again Micha ? » answered merely a charming blond guy.

« I SAID DON'T CALL ME LIKE THAT IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE ! »

The man whom Michael was yelling at for a good moment now, was Raphael, one of the four archangels of Heaven, the Angel of Air.

« Hmm... I think I would not apreciate that... » answered Raphael, looking at the smoking sword of Michael. « Otherwise, tell me about your lifestyle Michael, is it stil as scandalous and innapropriate, as we say ? »

The red hair boy threw his sword at the corner of the room and dropped down on the sofa. They were in the appartments of Raphael.

« Haaa...you know...routine ! All those little demons to kill and soldiers to form and to order. Oh ! And I've also heard somewhere that a new war between the sky and the earth was planned and that it was only a matter of time, is it true ? »

Raphael sat down in turn : « Yes, I've heard of those rumors too. It seems like Sevoth-Tart have something in mind again. I think he's preparing an offensive against the army of demons, and in particular, against their high lord, Lucif... »

He stopped to talk at this name, causing Michael to stand up and to look trough the window, a sort of wrath and soreness in his eyes. He was clenching his fists painfully. He reminded the brother he once had, but who he will never have anymore. And Baal, the only woman he got eyes for, she protected his twin during their fight and followed Lucifel to Hell, by love. What a stupid and useless feeling. It makes people miserable... and weak.

« You know » resumed Raphael, seing the sadness of his friend « There will be a time when you'll have to get over it all, Michael, for your own good. You can't change what happened, it's cruel, but it's the simple truth. Your brother was meant to be a rebell, a strong ennemy of the celestial world, of God, and sadly, of you too. »

He was right, and Michael knew it because he could feel it. But despite that, he decided to ignore him and his honest remark, to recover his sword and to walk to the door.

« I dare you to ever say that this traitor is my brother. He's nothing to me but an empty corpse. WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON !» Michael exploded the door, and just flew away, quickly.

At this last sentence, the Angel of Air ran his fingers through his golden hair and looked at the place where the explosion took place.

« My poor Michael, don't you understand that nothing will result if you keep lying to yourself like that ? » He sighed in despair, rose from the sofa, and continued his daily activities.


	3. Chapter 2 : Unannounced Visits

Alexiel was admiring the sky of the celestial world through the window when a deep, but suave voice woke her up from her daydream. « Alexiel » Her shining bronwn hair bent gracefully as she turned to face that voice. It was Uriel, the archangel of Earth.

« Oh I'm sorry Uriel, you must have been calling me for a long time now. » Uriel could not help but smiling at this vision of beauty, he had before his very dark green eyes.

« Please, don't apologise yourself to me Alexiel, I'm getting use to your sweet melancoly. » She slightly smiled at his gentle phrase and stood up from her chair. « So, what is the reason of your presence here Uriel ? »

« Your brother, Rosiel, is still searching you everywhere. It looks like he's raving more and more since you've left Eden. I'm really worry of what he could do to you if he ever find out where you are, Alexiel. »

She raised an eyebow, rearanged the strap of her dress and looked at him, with a serious but somehow snob air :

« You don't have to worry about my fate, I can cope by myself. »

She was realizing that she'd hurt him with her sharping sentence, but it was the only way to slip the sorrowful conversation on Rosiel's situation. She was aware of his misery, but didn't wanted to think of it for the moment. Too much trouble.

« Whatever » she snapped « I know you didn't came to my residence only to argue about my twin. Tell me what you REALLY want Uriel. » She got him. He was caught off guard and had to explain te real reason of his visit, wich was a sensible point.

_His feelings towards her._ Those yearning, yet forbidden feelings he was feedind for her. The desire to touch her, to kiss her scarlet lips, to smell her scent, to grab her and never let her go, anywhere. Just to stay forever by her side was enough. But he feared that those feelings he had, were not reciprocal. He lifted his head he had bowed since she asked the fatal question and started with difficulty : « I... »

« What a pitiful status... » A cold voice interrupted the archangel in his impulse.

Uriel turned his head and tried to see the man standing in the penumbra.

« But...Who...Wha...YOU? » He recognized the angel with horror. It was the first time he met him officially. And it was suicidal for him to come in attacking by himself.

« You should be in Hell , where you belong ! Go away, you're not welcome here ! » The high lord of Hell Lucifer looked at him with his silver eyes like an insect, but what captured his attention, was the woman behind him. A snide smile formed on his lips, framed by his raven hair.

« An annoying compagny you have here Alexiel. » growled the dark angel.

« Uriel, please, let me manage it, you can return to your courts. I'll see you later. »

Uriel stared at Alexiel surprised, then watched the Fallen, who had an expressionless face, with an anxious eye « I'll come back Alexiel. » He left Alexiel's residence uneasy.

'What a terrifying and detastable man.' He thought. 'What does a monster like him want to Alexiel ?'


End file.
